The present invention relates generally to a system for automating an Operating Parameter List process.
An Operating Parameter List (OPL) is used to analyze and determine the specific operating parameters (e.g., amount of fuel and highest operating temperature) for operations and processes of a power plant (e.g., boiling water reactor plants), and in particular, each plant operation cycle. Each time a new component part or replacement part is to be installed, an analysis using an OPL is needed. For example, before installing a new fuel set for a reactor, an analysis of the specific operating parameters using an OPL is performed to determine appropriate operating conditions (“OPL process”). This analysis may be performed, for example, in order to maximize the useful life of a fuel set.
The OPL process typically requires several iterations, with changes to the parameters typically occurring during each iteration. The changes may be proposed and then accepted, for example between a vendor and a customer. Many communications, which may include emails, faxes and letters/proposals via regular mail, are typically required to determine an agreed upon OPL. Thereafter, an OPL is finalized (e.g., agreement reached between vendor and customer).
Existing OPL processes involve the manual exchange of files (e.g., files having proposed OPL values) via e-mail, fax, or mail, which may result in delay and errors. This manual exchange includes the manual transcription of data, e-mail based communication with attached spreadsheet files, and resolving inconsistencies and disagreement, for example, between a vendor and utility customers through conventional channels (telephone, e-mail, fax, etc.). The extra time that may be required to complete the process, for example, to gather and coordinate the OPL data adds cost to the overall OPL process. Further, because of the added complexity of manual coordination, errors may result.